Flames of Salvation
by BlackBunnysite
Summary: Reed's in pieces and his friends just don't see it. Johnny has his own plans though... SLASH. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. FS I

**Title:** Save you

**Author:** BlackBunnySite

**Pairings:** Johhny/Reed, implied past Reed/ViCtor

**Summary:** Reed's in pieces and his friends just don't see it. Johnny has his own plans though...

**Authors Note:** It's AU, obviously, since it's slash.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings:** Rape, hurt, comfort, SLASH...

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh

**Reed Richards**

He couldn't breath.

Everything around him seemed to suffocate him, as he watched Victor encircled by Johnny's flames.

It was to soon and yet to late.

He never should have given into the taller man in the first place.

If he hadn't been so focused on Victor's needs and wishes, all of this wouldn't have happened.

He should havev just flat out told him that he wouldn't propose that experiment to the board, just because Victor thought it would help his company.

But actually he had. Not in so many words, it had more been like "I've not made enough simulations to be sure, Victor".

As usually his former lover hadn't listened and in that twisted sort of way, he always threated Reed with, had managed to get him to agree.

Reed felt so ashamed, that he had given in. Especially the way it had went down in the end.

Victor had a temper, always had, had it and sometimes it showed.

Like when Reed had denied him at first.

There had been a lot of shouting and two bruised wrists from when the taller man had grabbed him.

Afterwards Victor had apologized and Reed forgave him, as he'd always done.

Whether it was a bruised wrist or two, a dislodged shoulder from when he got his arm twisted behind his back or his body aching all over from when the other was just a bit to rough during sex.

Reed knew that Victor was dangerous, he'd known that from the first moment and it had been kind of sexy at the time.

He had still hoped though that there was enough good in the older man, to balance that dark part of him out.

Now, as he saw Victor consumed by flames and finally cooling down abruptly, by the water Ben threw his way, he know he'd lost Victor a long time ago.

Why, he hadn't seen it sooner, he couldn't quiet grasp.

Especially, after what had happened, just a few hours ago in Victors office.

He could still feel the cold on his skin.

Not from the cables attached to his body, but the hard touches of fingers on him.

The harsh tongue in his mouth and at his neck and the rough push of erect steel into the lower part of his body.

The tears freezing on his face almost as soon as they left his eyes and his pained gasps puffing out cold air.

God, it had hurt so bad.

He should have known, right then that the man he had once loved was already gone.

Replaced by something evil and vicious.

Still, he had wanted to believe, wanted to keep hoping, even after Victor had used and violated him so badly.

He forced out a small smile now, as the throngs of people around them cheered and his teammates waved enthusiastically.

It was the least he could do for his friends.

He wouldn't show them how broken he was.

Not now. Not ever.

**Johnny Storm**

Johnny wasn't a normal guy by any standards.

He hadn't even been before the whole super heroes thing.

His life consisted of partying, alcohol and sex.

That is, it had been.

B.R.

Before Reed.

Now it was mostly a farce he kept for the sake of being, who others thought he was.

Before the mission to outer space Johnny had never understood his sisters fascination with that nerdy scientist.

He'd thought she was just blinded by this sweet puppy love, she'd harbored.

Like a high school girl with a crush or something.

But the first time he'd seen the man all bets were of.

Reed was, to sum it up, hot and cute at the same time, which really wasn't easy to pull of.

Most Women barely could be like that.

They were either hot OR cute. Not both at once.

So, you see, Reed really irritated him. More than he'd liked to admit, because he was after all a total skirt chaser.

Not to mention that his sister was still in love with the guy.

Said guy didn't seem to return her feelings though and Johnny was caught between the urge to throttle him(Which was what brother's did for their sisters) and jump up and down joyfully.

Of course just because Reed didn't seem to want his sister, didn't mean he wanted Johnny.

Oh, hell. Where did that come from?

He sighed as he looked over the kitchen table at the current object of his musings.

So, okay, maybe he was seriously attracted to the dark haired man, but that didn't mean anything, really.

A lot of people were sometimes interested in people of the same sex, nothing to be worried about.

Maybe he should just get it out of his system?

After all it couldn't be to hard, could it?

He would just corner the older man and do...something about this.

If Reed said "no", he sure could find a dark haired substitute in one of the clubs of this city.

But hey, it was worth a try.

With this set in mind he started to plan his, surely successful, seduction.

Sue would be out with her friends this evening. Something about a play they wanted to see.

The rockhead would be having dinner with Alicia, so just him and Reed would be here.

Hehehe...


	2. FS II

**Title:** Flames of Salvation

**Author:** BlackBunnySite

**Pairings:** Johhny/Reed, implied past Reed/ViCtor

**Summary:** Reed's in pieces and his friends just don't see it. Johnny has his own plans though...

**Authors Note:** It's AU, obviously, since it's slash.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings:** Rape, hurt, comfort, SLASH...

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh

**000000000000**

If there was one thing Johnny didn't like it was waiting. He had to, though. A whole five hours before his sister and Ben were gone. He'd already made a reservation at the 'Maitresse' for ten o'clock this evening in hopes everything went down okay. He'd also called and old buddy of his to get access to the achieves of then New York museum of Science for tomorrow. Not all visitors were allowed down there and he was sure that Reed would have a fit. Of joy of course. But in the meantime all the had to do was think. That of course was never good. Normally if he thought to much, he'd find out things about himself which could be either really good or really bad.

This time was no different. As he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling a very disturbing thought entered his mind. 'Since when do you go through such lengths for a girl...or guy as it is the case right now.'

That of course was true. He did threat all his dates with the respect they deserved, but he'd never done something solely for them. And the science museum tour totally qualified for that. He had not the least interest in that, but he'd endure it to make Reed happy.

'Uh...wait a minute...oh, no...'

It didn't happen often to him, except for Reed, only two other times, but he was pretty sure.

'Shit, not this again.' He thought a bit grumpy as the conclusion hit him. He was actually in love.

'Perfect. Now if he's not interested this can only get worse.'

But what should he do about it now. Everything was already in motion, so he just had to suck it up and do what he always did.

'You want him, you get him!' With new resolve he stood up and marched out of his room...

'Oh, just make it more easy for me, why don't you?!' Johnny thought as he spotted Reed slouching on the sofa sipping at a glass of scotch. Slowly he entered the room fully and sat down next to the dark haired man. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Responsible, drinking alcohol. I will forever remember this night, now!" he grinned even though his heart was threating to leave his chest. 'And so will you if I have my say in it.'

Reed watched him with a disinterested stare and then focussed on his drink again.

"Gee, no need to be to talkative...What got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing..."

"That's..." he stopped and looked at the other more closely. For the first time he noticed the shadows beneath Reeds eyes and the spaced out look on his face.

Maybe this wasn't the best time for his plans? On the other hand if he didn't do it now he may never got it out.

Grinning, he moved a bit closer and took the glass out of the others hands, to set it on the table. A confused and slightly wary pair of brown eyes landed on him.

'Nothing better than the present.'Johnny thought and pulled the smaller man against him. As Reed was about to say something, the blond closed the distance between their faces and meshed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He congratulated himself as the dark haired scientist started to shiver in his arms.

Not for long though.

Suddenly Johnny found himself flat on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling. Running footsteps echoing down the hall, as he slowly tried to figure out what was wrong. He winced as he sat up. His head hurt, especially the left side of his face. Reed had actually slapped him.

'Oh well...guess it could have been worse?!' He thought in resignation but inside he felt hurt that the other had rejected him.

**000000000000**

Two hours later.

Reed had never been this drunk before, even in his intoxicated state he could tell. Everything felt surreal at the moment. No need to think about anything depressing, he could just dance and have a little fun as some handsome redhead ground against him from behind. He didn't really know how he ended up in a club like this, but he didn't care one bit.

The stranger behind him whispered slightly dirty things into his ear, nodding to the back rooms upstairs. Reed let himself be dragged away from the dance floor and even though someone maybe recognize him, it didn't mater. As the door closed he was pressed against it, a strong body smothering his.

So, yeah, he could have done this with Johnny too, but he knew he wouldn't live through that. All this was, was a one-night-stand, nothing more. He knew if he'd let Johnny thread him like that he wouldn't be able to keep himself together. He cared for the fire starter a great deal and that was the reason it had hurt so bad, when Johnny attempted to seduce him. It had been obvious that the younger man just wanted to blow of steam and didn't really care about what that could do to their friendship.

The other guy handled him less then gentle but that wasn't the purpose of this encounter for either man. He let himself be thrown onto the large bed in the room and shut his mind out. He needed this. Someone who would make his body ache, to get the emotional pain to pale in comparison.

**000000000000**


	3. FS III

**Flames of Salvation**

**Author: **BlackBunnySite

**Pairings:** Johhny/Reed, implied past Reed/ViCtor

**Summary:** Reed's in pieces and his friends just don't see it. Johnny has his own plans though...

**Authors Note:** It's AU, obviously, since it's slash.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings:** Rape, hurt, comfort, SLASH...

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh

**FS III**

**000000000000**

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Johnny held his ears as his sister screamed at him. She was really pissed. And so was Ben. Alicia just sat on the sofa, calm as ever.

"That means, I have no idea where he is, okay." The fire starter answered a bit miffed.

"He ran out three hours ago and now he's not here. Is what I mean!" Johnny wasn't really sulking. A few seconds after Reed had run out on him, he had started to feel like a giant idiot. He should have remembered the fact that Reed was a bit to shy for the direct approach. The feeling of guilt had increased with every minute the older man was gone. The fire starter didn't think it could get any worse, until his sister and Ben had come back home. Seriously, he didn't need her to remind him what a total dumb ass he could be.

"Why the hell would he do that? Reed's not really a party animal." Asked Ben obviously worried.

"Look, I'm not his babysitter. He can do whatever he likes, he's an adult." Retorted the blond slightly nervous, without answering Ben. If he told them what actually happened Sue would skin him alive.

"Did you even ask? What kind of a friend are you? He's been miserable for weeks on end and you really don't care do you?" His sister shouted at him.

"I do care! So he's not been the happiest camper. What am I supposed to do? It's not like he would spill his guts to me?" Fired the younger sibling back.

"Still, you could have..."

Johnny never found out what he could have, since Sue was interrupted by the front door banging close. As if on cue all three of them left Alicia in the living room and hurried to the front door.

"Reed, where have you been?" Sue asked and watched her former boyfriend confused.

Reed looked up from below dark bangs of hair and, slightly stumbling, hung up his jacket. "Hya there Suzie...What are you so looking about...uh...I mean, worrieeeed...yeah, that was it...worried..." He slurred slightly and leaned against the wall for support.

"Reed? Are you drunk, man?" Asked Ben in a lightly freaked tone.

"Not enough..." mumbled the scientist silently.

"You reek of alcohol and...sex...but...is that cologne from another guy?" Sue questioned bewildered while her nose twitched in disgust.

"And what d'ya care if I do, Dr. Sue?" He giggled drunkenly and started to sway down the hall, but had to stop after several steps, 'cause the room was starting to spin.

"What do I...Reed, of course I care about you..."

Johnny watched the older man anxious. This just wasn't right. Reed never let himself go like this and the fact that he did made the fire starter only feel worse. He put a hand on the other man's shoulder to steady him, but a push send him reeling backwards.

"Don't you touch me!" Reed hissed and fixed him with a hard glare.

"Just trying to help, man. Calm down." The blond retorted, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I don't need your help!" The older man suddenly shouted. "Especially after what...after that! Just stay away, Bastard."

Sue gasped in shock and Ben's eyes widened in surprise. They had never heard their friend talk like this, had never seen him so angry.

"Dude, that was so not nice." Johnny said in a steady tone, even though the words had struck him like a punch.

"Do I look like I care?" Snapped the smaller man. "Why should I consider your feelings after the shit you pulled with me? I'm not a fucking serene budhist, you know."

"The shit I pulled?" Repeated Johnny confused. "What the fuck, man?! I didn't do that to hurt you! I just wanted to..."

Reed watched him even more angry as he failed to finish that sentence.

"Yeah, I know what you wanted!" The dark haired scientist was so enraged he nearly spit the words out. "You wanted to get off. You just jumped me because you wanted to use me, as if I was your own personal rubber doll."

"What?" Johnny couldn't tell who'd screamed that question first, Ben or Sue?

"That's not the reason I kissed you!" Johnny shot back but was completely ignored from the other man.

"But tell you what. I'm done with it! I'm tired of being handled like a freaking toy. I won't take that from anyone ever, again. Not from Victor fucking Doom and certainly not from you!"

"What?" This time it was Johnny who let out the surprised question.

"You had a thing with Victor?" Oh hell, what was he thinking? Reed was practically screaming the house down and the first thing he asked was that.

Depending on how you look at it though, it was the right question.

Reed closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and tried to steady himself against the cold wall. "I should have stayed with him...instead of hiding in the lab..." The other man whispered. "If I had watched over him...maybe he wouldn't have..."

Shivers started to wreck Reed as he slowly sank to the floor. With his back leaning against the wall he put his face in his hands. "God, I gave him everything he asked for, let him do everything he wanted to...why wasn't that enough?"

Sue looked pale and Ben furious as their friend started to sob slightly.

"I never asked him for more than he was ready to give... I just wanted to be with him...so stupid...thinking I could save him..."

Johnny knew karma was a bitch and hell did he deserve the guilt right about now. Why the fuck did he always had to act before thinking.

"...before that stupid mission he at least...apologized and tried to make it up...he didn't even care anymore that he was hurting me when we were in that office...he didn't care that I begged him to stop or that I was crying...he just didn't care..."

The silence after that statement was nearly suffocating as the other three members of the fantastic four pondered the meaning of it.

'Victor apologized before the mission?? So he had hurt Reed before. God, no wonder he slapped me...' The fire starter thought as he witnessed the dark haired man fall to pieces.

"Oh, god...Reed..." Johnny hadn't even noticed Sue moving. His sister was now kneeling next to their friend and pulled him into her arms. The older man clung to her and let himself be held by her smaller frame.

And god help him, but Johnny wanted to be at her place...

**000000000000**

"Why didn't you tell one of us." Asked Sue as she carefully stroked the dark haired mans head. Ben had helped her to get Reed on his bed and then left the two alone. Sue looked down at him worried, as his eyes felt shut. His head lay in her lap and she pondered this new revelations in her mind. Reed had been in an abusive relationship with a man who, at the same time had, had a total normal love affair with her. Man, that was more than weird.

"I was ashamed to tell..." The dark haired man whispered. "...and...I still loved him. It wasn't right what he did to me, but...I still loved him and wanted to be with him."

"But Ben, he's your best friend. Why didn't you..."

"Susie, I was afraid of how he'd react." As he opened his eyes they were dark and pleading for her understanding. "Ben never liked Vic', and for good reasons, but I didn't saw it that way at the time. I don't think...if Victor hadn't...tried to kill you, Ben and Johnny I...I probably still had forgiven him for...raping me in that office...I know it's wrong but...he always got me to do things I didn't want to do..."

She was a few seconds short of bursting into tears herself, but she reminded herself to stay strong. Reed needed her to be steady and take care of him...as a good friend.

She knew now, that he wouldn't be ready to pursue a relationship with anyone for the time being. First, they had to get him back together. In her mind an image of a shattered glass figurine sprung up, with Victor standing above it and smiling. Oh, how she wished the bastard was still alive so Johnny could melt him a second time around. Or better yet, frying him long enough that all his atoms were sprayed into the atmosphere.

Slowly she placed a kiss on his forehead and continued brushing his hair.

"I wish I had known, Reed." She whispered apologetically. "I would've never let him touch you or me again. But it's okay, now. You know, you'll always be save with us, don't you?!"

He buried his face in her stomach and nodded against her. "I know...I just don't know how to stop feeling like this. It's like...I've got this painful ace inside me and I can't get it out...no matter what I do it won't leave..."

"It will. It'll just take time, honey." She promised and added. "Just talk to us. Let us help you, take care of you. We're a family, Reed. Whether you noticed or not, we belong together..."

They kept both silent and Sue stayed until Reed was fast asleep.

Kissing his temple as she pulled the covers over him, she kept watching him for a while, before she left his room.

Just before she'd reached her room, she turned around and went to her brother. In all the drama she'd nearly forgotten to kick his ass, for upsetting Reed...

**000000000000**

"You really are an egoistic bastard sometimes, you know." She said to the man lying on the bed. He had a pillow over his face and she saw him flinch at her words.

He groaned and threw the pillow on the ground.

"You don't have to tell me that, I've already noticed." Johnny grumbled slightly pissed and set up against the headboard. "In my defense, there was no way I could've known, what had happened."

"This isn't just about what Victor did to him. It's what you did." She snapped angry and fixed her brother with a glare. "You wanted to fuck him, because you were horny or whatever and you didn't think about how that could make him feel. Your supposed to be his friend and friends don't use each other like that."

"I didn't just jump him because I was horny..." Whispered the other blond and hung his head.

"Then what were you thinking?"

He looked at his sister and pondered if he should tell her the truth. This was fucked up as it was and confessing to your sister that you like the man she loves could only make it worse. On the other hand it was maybe better to tell her. After all one should at least give your much loved sibling a warning about your intentions.

"Sue, whether you like it or not, you're not the only person who can see Reeds appeal."

Dumbfounded she stared at him. This couldn't be! Her little brother couldn't be implying what she thought he did. God, please no.

"Are you telling me that...oh my god, Johnny don't joke about that?!" She whispered in a disbelieving tone.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "I may have had more one-night-stands than a rock star, but you know that I don't lie about my intentions."

"Johnny, you...you know how I feel about him and you still..."

"What? You're telling me you had stopped trying with him if I'd told you that I want to be with him, too?"

"I...no..."

"Then don't try to make me look like a bad brother. You know, I love you, but there's only so much I can hold back for you. And how I feel about Reed is one of the things I can't give up."

"I don't expect you to, it just shocked me, Johnny." Sue answered and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, none of us can do anything about it at the moment. He needs his friends, not two people fighting over his affection."

"I know that..." He hissed back and glared at her annoyed. "I won't jump him again or anything. If there's someone I want, I go after her or him. No games, no courting I just say what I want or show it, but I know that he doesn't need that right now."

"So do I..." She said and turned around to leave. "Goodnight, Johnny. Love you."

"Love you, too."

**000000000000**


End file.
